


Love is in the Air

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: acidstorm, character: icestorm, character: sunstorm, genre: fluff - Freeform, smut: sparks, verse: g1, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Written for competition_fun’s <a href="http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/21238.html">Love Abounds</a> contest theme.  I wrote this for the competition, but then due to a few conversations I’d had, I thought, wow… way too obviously me here. LOL.  Hope y’all enjoy anyways!  *hugz!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Spark Sex

**Title:** Love is in the Air  
 **Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Genre:** Fluff and PWP  
 **Characters:** Acid Storm, Ice Storm, Sunstorm  
 **Summary:** Written for competition_fun’s [Love Abounds](http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/21238.html) contest theme. I wrote this for the competition, but then due to a few conversations I’d had, I thought, wow… way too obviously me here. LOL. Hope y’all enjoy anyways! *hugz!*  
 **Warnings:** Spark Sex

 

**Love is in the Air**

 

To say that Acid Storm was shocked and horrified when he was told about Sunstorm would be the understatement of the millennium. In fact, he found himself feeling quite murderous, and the fact that he couldn’t fight off _all_ of Shockwave's drones was the only thing that stayed his weapons.

He would have to get a message to Starscream on that alien planet. Antagonistic glitch or not, he was still Wing Lord, and Acid Storm could not truly act for Seekerkind without at least informing Starscream of his intentions. Mostly because Starscream would be fragged off if someone besides him got to rip Shockwave’s spark from his chest.

For now, Acid Storm had a new, potentially unstable, _very_ young and inexperienced Seeker to induct into his trine.

After so very long with just the two of them, he hoped Ice Storm would accept a new member.

He needn’t have worried on that count.

“Oh! He’s so pretty!” Ice Storm exclaimed, pulling a stunned and confused Sunstorm into a warm embrace. “When can we fly?!”

Acid Storm found himself the recipient of a tight embrace as well, and purred, petting Ice Storm’s helm. He offered Sunstorm a slight smile. “Tomorrow. Maybe,” he added as Ice Storm pulled away, mouth opening to protest. “Sunstorm has a choice in this too.” Primus knew the poor spark hadn’t a choice in anything before. He had hardly said two words to Acid Storm, and Shockwave’s words had visibly flayed him.

~

_”I used a donated spark and cloned Starscream’s CNA, added some modifications of my own, but he’s a disaster instead of the weapon he was meant to be. I would recycle him, but Lord Megatron in his wisdom suggests every soldier that can shoot is of some value. He is correct, of course.”_

_Acid Storm split his attention between the gold and white Seeker and the purple freak -as Ice Storm liked to call Shockwave- tanks churning. ‘Donated spark’? His left thruster! Seekers disappeared on occasion, and though they all tried to protect one another, bad things still happened._

_What confused Acid Storm about Sunstorm was, that despite the mature frame, the clearly mature programming, he could **feel** Sunstorm’s youth. There weren’t **any** Seekers that should have such young, open energy fields. Before he would trine the mech, he’d talk to him and make sure he even had the mental and emotional capacity to consent to a bond._

_Shockwave blathered on, and Acid Storm watched Sunstorm’s wings droop lower and lower. He only let Shockwave talk instead of cutting him off and taking away Sunstorm because he was actually getting information he needed. He wished it didn’t have to come at the cost of Sunstorm’s feelings, but he would see to that later as well._

_“Unfortunately, I had to reveal he was not truly Primus’ Sword of Vengeance. I miscalculated, and expected humility, not arrogance or self-righteousness. It was quite the task to shut down and remove that reactor as well, but that had to be done of course, or he wouldn’t have survived.”_

_Acid Storm stiffened. “How so?”_

_Shockwave looked up, perhaps surprised that Acid Storm had spoken after being silent for so long. It was hard to tell anything with Shockwave unless he was simpering and licking Megatron’s foot. “He was to be a weapon,” he said as if that explained it all. Acid Storm simply waited, arching one optic ridge._

_Shockwave sighed. “I chose you, Acid Storm, because I felt you had the intellect to understand.” Another put-upon sigh. “He wasn’t ever meant to live more than a few months at the most. Once the original plan was scrapped, I had to explain to the egotist that he is merely a failed experiment. It’s been arduous, but I’ve done all I can with him short of a complete reprogramming, and he’s just not worth the waste of resources for that. As you are the only tetrajet model not in a full trine that I suspect can handle him, he is now your concern.”_

_Acid Storm lifted his chin in a slight nod, and gave an, “Ah,” of understanding. And oh, did he understand. And really wanted to kill Shockwave. Perhaps Starscream would allow him to hold the fragger down for him? He’d beg for that task. However, he couldn’t deny that he was the best suited to take on a virtual sparkling that had been fed ridiculous lies, and then had every last one of them thoroughly destroyed by the very mech that told them to him. It was a cruelty Acid Storm could hardly fathom, and he’d been around a **long** time._

_“Well? Take him away. And teach him quickly. Lord Megatron could require us at any moment, and it would fall on your shoulders if he’s not battle ready.”_

~

Ice Storm nodded, still smiling. “Never thought we’d find a third! I’ll go get us our rations!”

Acid Storm grinned as his mate hurried off to the common area all the mechs stuck under Shockwave’s command were required to use. “Make sure you get _three_.”

“Ok!”

He was pretty sure he’d be going back out for his own ration later, but, well, Acid Storm was well used to Ice Storm’s… forgetfulness.

He turned to Sunstorm, and gestured toward a bench. “Let’s sit and talk.”

Sunstorm sat, wings pushing up as the tips found the bench surface. Acid Storm stifled a frown, and sat next to his new trine member. He set his hand on Sunstorm’s shoulder, and waited as golden optics lifted to his own. “I am so very sorry for everything he’s done to you. He did true wrong in his methods of creating you, sculpting you with lies, and then, uncaring, stripped even that away.”

Acid Storm watched as the optics flooded, and resisted the urge to pull Sunstorm in against him. He wasn’t sure it would be welcome, or even understood for the offer of comfort that it would be meant as. “I am, however, very happy that he chose to place you in my care. Before we can truly be a trine though, I need to know if you understand your situation.”

“Will you cast me out as well?”

Acid Storm shook his helm, pretty certain he had just received his answer. “No. We’ll be trine no matter what. I only want to ascertain the _when_ of it. There is no requirement that you bond to us immediately. Particularly if you are uncomfortable with it.”

Sunstorm look down at his hands where they were folded together in his lap, and was silent for a few moments. When he did speak, his voice was small and hitching. “He told me I was part of Primus. Then he told me I was worthless.”

“Both lies,” Acid Storm said, squeezing the mech’s arm.

“And you aren’t lying to me now?” Sunstorm asked. His tone broke Acid Storm’s spark. It wasn’t angry, or doubtful, or even suspicious. It was open, hopeful, edged with tears and pain.

He shook his helm again. “No, sweetspark. You have great worth. When you’re ready, you’ll round out my trine. Ice Storm and I have been without a third for a _very_ long time. We’ll help you settle in, learn who you really are, and then you’ll complete us if and when you feel it’s time. Understand?”

Sunstorm’s inhalation was shaky, but his tremulous smile was sincere, and his optics cleared up and brightened as he nodded. Acid Storm found himself smiling back.

~ | ~

Acid Storm hovered a few thousand meters above critical altitude and watched as Ice Storm and Sunstorm twisted in an ever tightening helix, up, up, up toward the stars. His spark still tingled, and now, instead of just feeling Ice Storm’s excitement and happiness, he could feel Sunstorm’s elation and dizzy arousal.

The past years had been… adventuresome. Acid Storm hadn’t been allowed to kill Shockwave yet, but Starscream had taken interest in his clone. He had even come to personally test Sunstorm’s flying, teaching with a patience that, frankly, made everyone except Sunstorm and Ice Storm nervous.

Acid Storm watched as his mates reach the apex of their flight, limbs wrapping around one another’s, sparklight just another shining star to Acid Storm at this distance.

He felt them connect, pride rushing him as their pleasure teased over his sensornet. They fell, spinning, a tightly coiled ribbon of vapor trailing off their wingtips.

_So beautiful,_ Acid storm whispered over the bond, but they were well and truly lost in one another now.

They were getting close, in more than one way. Acid Storm drifted back out of the way, tense. Ice Storm’s wavering cry as rapture built was only heard through the bond, the wind of their fall snatching sound away the instant it passed their lips.

Acid Storm sank, tradition be damned. He wasn’t letting either of his mates crash and burn. Not tonight. Not ever.

He needn’t have worried. There was a brighter flare between their chests, and pleasure echoed over Acid Storm, shimmering, making him want them both with an undeniable hunger. The air roared as they shot past him, already separating, already angling into flight.

Acid Storm dove after them. There was a celebration flight to enjoy, then it would be home to the berth just waiting for them.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
